Ncis: Rising Hero
by Lycanboy666
Summary: (Alternative Universe Ncis McGiva) With his deep feelings for Ziva brewing, Timothy McGee struggles to find a balance between his duty to Ncis and his time as a superhero with no name for the people to call him. Will he tell Ziva how he feels or will he ignore his feelings? (Little swearing at the beginning)


Ncis: Rising Hero

(Hope you enjoy this little one-shot McGiva and an alternative version of this with a McGishop pairing fanfic, alternative Ncis world featuring Superhero McGee… hope you enjoy.)

New World:

"Get down, get down on the floor or I swear I'll blow your fucking brains out" the people were whimpering were cowering on the floor as the crazed man waved his gun around screaming at them all, his eyes blood shot and his legs unstable beneath him as if he was drunk which was the case since there was a bottle of vodka on the side which he brought into the bank with him, the woman held her child close to her body as her child sobbed into her mother's shoulder.

"Shut that brat up or I swear I'll shoot" she screamed losing control rapidly.

"Why don't you pick on somebody your own size" a voice sounded and soon the gunman was hit by an electrical attack sending him to the ground completely dazed and woozy unable to move any of his limbs.

The hostages looked to the door and saw the figure of their hero standing there looking calm, his eyes glowing bright blue before fading back to their normal colour "You're safe now" he said as his cape flowed behind him gracefully before he turned away as the police entered past him, walking up to the chief of police he said calmly "the gunman is stunned, he has lost temporary motor functions for a few minutes" the chief nodded his head and soon he watched as the hero flew up into the sky and faded into the clouds.

"Thank you" the police chief whispered.

* * *

Ncis:

McGee was an hour late for work which did not bode well for him since his boss Leroy Jethro Gibbs was waiting for him at the elevators.

"I am so sorry Boss, my car was giving me some trouble" McGee said 'not to mention a drunk gunman I had to deal with' he thought to himself so Gibbs wouldn't know the truth, McGee was not normal in many ways, when he was a child he began to displaying unusual abilities, he could shoot lightning bolts from his eyes, lift heavy objects and throw them into the air with 1 hand and he could fly.

His father hated McGee's powers, called him unnatural and a monster but McGee's sister Sarah preferred calling her brother special and in some ways he was… he was saving lives and didn't want thanks for anything he did… he just wanted one thing, to be accepted.

Kate's death was something he blamed himself for, he never saw the bullet coming that hit her.

Ziva took her place and he was happy and they developed a deep friendship for one another but McGee loved her dearly but did not want to endanger her with his life as a hero 'I really need a superhero name for myself' McGee thought to himself as he sat there silently at his desk contemplating new names 'Lightning Bolt, Raging Electron, Lightning man, or The Lightning Guardian' Ncis workday was slow today and Gibbs had 2 important visitors in his life come into the bullpen "hey Daddy!" Kelly greeted happily to her father as his wife gave him a kiss on the cheeks whilst McGee and the others watched as Gibbs hugged his wife and daughter happy to see them.

McGee was happy that he had them, it happened years ago when he was younger: he was out for a walk after a raging argument with his father when he heard a gunshot, the van was spinning out of control about to crash, McGee's instinct kicked in and he sped over to the out of control car and he managed to stop it safely unfortunately the driver was dead but the 2 passengers were alive but shaken up. The little girl was whimpering "I want Daddy" she sobbed, they were the first people that McGee saved and ever since then McGee never stopped saving lives.

McGee had another power, he could see the electrical impulses in the body through walls or just plain inside them, he could see everything… even the bullet trajectory from when it hit the N.I.S agent.

Tracing the bullet he found the sniper and he grabbed him by the throat with his eyes blazing bright, he wanted to scare the crap out of the sniper and it worked, the sniper aka Pedro Hernandez had never encountered anybody like McGee before and McGee flew him back into custody of N.I.S whilst another agent picked Sharon and Kelly up from the area.

Pedro was incarcerated with the help of the testimony of Sharon Gibbs, once Gibbs found out about the N.I.S agents death and the near death experience of his wife and daughter had led him to retire from the marines and instead Join N.I.S and was trained by Mike Franks.

McGee carried on with his hero work and had rules he knew he could not break, no killing anyone as a hero but as an agent for Ncis it was his job to take on bag guys.

Sharon looked to McGee and Nodded her head "Hey there Agent McGee" she greeted and McGee smiled nervously putting on the act "hello Mrs Gibbs" he hoped she had not recognised him and she went back on to talking to her husband, Kelly though was staring at McGee in amazement now and McGee was growing uncomfortable afraid that Kelly recognised him 'Nah it was years ago, I was just a kid… she wouldn't recognise me' "I'm heading out for some coffee, does anybody want anything" McGee said, in fact he was heading for the building that was on fire on the plasma screen.

Before the others could answer though he was gone… Kelly and Sharon smirking knowingly as they watched the plasma screen with Gibbs, Ziva went to the Cafeteria and Tony was chatting to his girlfriend Jeanne who he met in a restaurant whilst he was with Ziva, Abby and McGee.

* * *

Fire vs Lightning:

McGee managed to put the fire out as Gibbs and his family watched with his family but something happened that nobody saw coming, he was blasted across the road through a shop window by a fire ball to the chest.

"Ow crap" he complained as he got back to his feet unsteady, a little shaken up by the hit he never saw coming before looking at his attacker.

"Time for you to die" his new opponent roared at him, his opponent was armoured with fire cannons on both arms, his fists were duel armoured to pack extra punching power and on his back was a small flight pack.

McGee's suit was normal, just a black fabric covering his entire body and his boots were black too, ordinary mask that concealed his identity, it covered his entire face except for the 2 eye holes that allowed him to see.

"What the hell was that for?" McGee asked wondering what he did to piss this guy off.

"Look at you, no originality for your suit, you think you're above us all!" the fire shooting metal man roared "You're responsible for the death of my wife!"

"I have never killed anyone!" McGee yelled back.

"you wasn't there to save her, I hold you responsible" he blasted McGee in the chest who went flying back into a fire hydrant which exploded with water, McGee used this as the perfect time to fight back, using his power to see the electrical impulses in his opponent he waited for the right time, Fire Man walked into place and McGee smiled through his mask as he burst through the water smashing his body into Fire-Mans armour sending them crashing through a parked lorry nearby.

Fire-Man walked out first and he turned around and was hit by a full blast of lightning from McGee's eyes, his mask was slightly ripped along the forehead area of his face so his identity was safe for the moment, Fire-Man blasted McGee harder but McGee put up a barrier between him and the fire coming at him and then blasted Fire-man back in the chest knocking pieces of the armour off his opponents body, soon the 2 fighters were embroiled in a bitter fight hand to hand combat, McGee blocked the attack and landed a hard uppercut to Fire-man's jaw knocking him flying back, struggling to his feet he looked to McGee and snarled "Next time you won't be so lucky"

"There won't be a next time" McGee smirked under his mask as he jumped in the air and landed hard in front of his opponent, the shockwave sending him back onto his ass, McGee grabbed the shoulders of Fire-man and hit him with all the lightning in him he could, until he managed to fully stun him enough to tear the suit off.

The police put the suit in evidence lock-up and the bad guy that used the suit to attack McGee was thrown in prison, mean whilst McGee explained that he had to make a phone call to his sister about something important that's why he was so long getting his coffee.

* * *

McGiva rises-

McGee hovered outside Ziva's apartment trying to get up the courage to tell her everything, Ziva looked to the window when she noticed and smiled "hey" she smiled to him, McGee smiled back through his mask and in a deep voice he replied "Hey there… can I come in?" he asked and she nodded her head allowing him room to manoeuvre into her apartment.

"What can I do for you?" she asked with a smile and McGee took a few deep breaths.

"There is something I need to tell you" he answered with his back to her.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked worried.

"I have been wanting to tell you this for a long time now" she looked to him curious and at the same time worried that something was wrong.

McGee took a sharp intake of air before he gripped his mask and pulled it off over his head revealing his identity to Ziva.

"Tim" she whispered to herself and giggled to herself "I guess a part of me knew… that somehow you and this hero was the same person" she walked closer.

"Ziva I've been wanting to tell you for so long but I never got the courage" Ziva leaned her head to the side "What changed?" she asked.

"This last fight made me realise that I can't do this without telling you the truth… I needed you to know because…" he gulped and took deep breaths before he finished his sentence "… because I love you" he closed his eyes whilst hers widened on stalks in amazement, McGee expected a knife or a slap but he was not expecting her to kiss him.

"I love you too Tim" she whispered as she kissed him deep with him kissing her back as his hands wrapped around her body to protect her.

"So what now?" he asked wondering what to do next.

"Well you can tell me everything you've done but before that…" he looked at her curious as she tried to hide a gleeful smile "…take me flying" he laughed.

McGee was finally happy with his life now, he had the woman he loved now and that was all that mattered to him.

(Hope you enjoyed this fanfic, working on a bishop/McGee pairing soon)

Lycanboy666


End file.
